The Monster High Story
by rainygirl111
Summary: Rochelle Venus and Robecca and thier life stories and all of their daily struggles promblems friendships relationships and more
1. Rochelles First Day

Rochelle was so happy to be in her new school. She hated it back home in Scaris all the gargoyles made fun of her because she was clumsy .The reason she was happiest though is because along time ago ago her best friend toralie moved away when she was ten years old.  
She moved to monsterville and thats where they were moving she didnt know if she was going to like her new school but she was going to make the best of was leaving tomorrow at 200 in the morning so she got into her cutest pjs and combed her hair and gently got into bed she was going to get up and probaly go to sleep on the ride there. At 200 she got into the car and brushed her hair and fell asleep in the back seat. In the morning at 500 am her gram nudged her she woke up to see the most beautiful house it was big yellow house she guessed that it had 3 floors and it had a balcony and stained glass windows. She walked in and raced upstairs to see could choose either of the three rooms first she looked in each she liked the second one it had chesnut floor and lots of yellow interior it would probaly be her little sister Roxannas room and the biggest would probaly be her brother rockys room she finally decided she would choose the third one it had white floors and pink walls and a large glass door that went out to a white balcony she also had a large mirror on her wall and a stained glass window filled with yellow and pink flowers. She walked on to the balcony and saw her moms suv pull in along with the moving truck.  
She saw that her brother Rocky was sitting in the car he looked sad he was popular good at sports and had lots of friends Roxanna ran to the house and right into the room i knew she would choose. Rocky still just sat there. She saw the most cutest boy playing casketball he had snakes for hair and was just really good at casketball she could see that just by watching him he looked her way and she hid behind a vase she was too shy to let him see her watch him.  
She then ran downstairs and greeted her mom in french and her dad in english she then hugged them and ran back upstairs to her room. She heard her brothers door slam and him sigh and plop on his bed he was really loud when he was sad. She fell asleep on her bed and the next morning got into grey denim jeans a pink shirt and slipped on her pink combat boots and her grey jacket. She pulled her brown hair back into a thick ponytail raced downstairs and ate her cereal. She then grabbed her backpack and joined her sister and brother on the walk to school. Roxanna was twelve but she dressed like a little girl but didnt act like one she had her light brown hair in two pigtails and was wearing a black and white striped dress and little pink wouldnt talk to her he was  
eighteen and had spiked brown hair on his head he was wearing a black shirt and grey shorts and red nikes. She belived it was going to be a good day but she was still unsure how the day would she got to the school she saw two very instresting monsters waiting for her at the door they introduced herself and told the girls her name was rochelle but her friends call her RoRo or Chelly. The wolf said she would call her RoRo and the vampire said she would call her Chelly then they introduced themselves the wolf said her name is clawdeen but everyone calls her deenie and the vampire told Rochelle that her name was Lala or UlaD rochelle said ok deenie and lala what did you want. They said were your guides the principal asigned us to show you around. Rochelle was then taken to the main hallway and was told about the queen ghouls Cleo De Nile and Toralie and thier goons Meowlody and Pursephone and thier boyfriends Nekolai Tail and Duece Gorgon. Rochelle walked over to toralie and said hi and called her toto and Toralie said my name is toralie or tori not toto so get out of my face loser. She wiped a tear off her face and walked towards Deenie and asked why toralie was being so mean and then Deenie said she is the queen of the queen ghouls she doesent know who you are and dont care. She said to Deenie that she was once toralies best friend and asked what possible reason she wouldnt remember her Deenie dragged her to the creeperterias main doors and showed the group sitting on the table  
The Cools thats who they are she said its Franks Jacks and Spects and Bills. Then they walked to the auditoruim and saw this band singing a song. It was Scarrah,Operatta and Ghoulia Yelps and then they had to rush to class she waved to Deenie and told her she would meet her at lunch.


	2. Venus Story

Venus McFlytrap was riding on her hot pink scooter when she stopped and saw Jackson Jekyll walkin along the sidewalk she had a major crush on him but hes frankies boyfriend and she wouldnt want to mess with that she just scootered on to monster high school she had just moved thier a few days ago and already had a best friend and a reputatation as the third most popular group in monster high her and robecca. When she got to school she met a nice girl and her brother the girls name was chelly and her brother was rocky who was really shy.  
She met her sister at the lockers Vera McFlyrap she was her twin and usually a total creepozoid thats what venus belived anyway she just had different outlooks on life. Her sister was a lesiban and her best friend is Vladmir Bloodkick and is a total flirt towards girls. She said she liked rochelle alot and even wrote a poem about her When Venus got home she drank some water and went to go sit in the sun. Vera came home close after her she was much like a boy she had really short green hair and black tee and cargo pants in a ugly shade of yellow and pink converse on she slammed ther door Venus guessed she was turned down by another Girl and felt bad for her but wierded out at the same time.

**SORRY ITS SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LITTLE LONGER**


	3. Robeccas Story part 1

Robecca Steam was just getting her hair up to look like pukki the girl from skull shore who is her idol and role model. She puts on lots of glittery makeup and got into her blue zebra print dress with blue heels and a cute fishnet glove and a sparkly hairband in her had to present herself nicely to the school after all she was in the campaign for vice president along with her best friend venus running for head president. She was finishing up when her stupid older step sister Robotica Sparx daughter of Wryer Sparx a main boss at Howlywood Pictures and was a millionaire and really nice she just wished he never had another daughter.  
Anyways she wanted to come in to do her makeup and Robecca screamed NO and she picked the lock walked in and stole the lipstick out of Robeccas hand and pushed her out of the door and locked was so Robotica was always stealing her things and using them even though they were not went to go see how Captain Penny was doing she was hoping she could go visit her real dad so Penny could be fixed he was the only one that knew how to fix her so she would stop going berzerk.  
She then dragged her self downstairs and guzzled a can of oil and ate so nuts and bolts then she went out of the front door and started walking towards school she hated riding with her stupid stepsister and could not stand some of the people that rode the bus unless it was raining well ten she had to go with either one of the but it was sunny and she didnt mind walking it was only two blocks from the house. She got to the school and smiled at everybody she was everybodys friend except for select people. She walked to the print room where she grabbed her campaign posters and started hanging them up. After school she had to take the bus home it was raining and her stepsister got a ride home from her friend. When she got home she read the rest of her book for her history project, and then drew a picture of Penny She didnt eat any dinner and fell asleep early but she woke up early because she heard a loud bang then a crash then a thud from went downstairs to find Robotica was in her backpack which was in a large cabinet. She dropped the backpack on the ground and slammed the cabinet then fell off her chair. Rochelle screamed WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THATS MINE IT BELONGS TO ME! Robotica answered sorry i was looking for my paper and i thought maybe i accidentally put it in your said whatever and stomped back upstairs falling straight to sleep.  



End file.
